


Fanart for First Blood by gettingby

by abbynormalj



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fanart, Fem!Simon, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex, fem!Baz, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbynormalj/pseuds/abbynormalj
Summary: The chocolatey indulgent vampire period sex of all of our dreams.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fanart for First Blood by gettingby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gettingby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767914) by [gettingby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingby/pseuds/gettingby). 



> gettingby. You have inspired me ty I love this fic honestly too much. 🩸❤️🩸

[image description: Simon is standing with her back against a tree with her shirt open and her skirt pulled up. She is looking down and biting her lip. Baz is on her knees with here eyes closed and fangs and tongue out facing Simon's bleeding vagina. Simon's hand is in Baz's hair and there is blood down her inner thigh and on Baz's teeth and tongue. They are in a dark forest lit in eerie green tones.]


End file.
